In The Now
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: You don't know what time you have left, so you have to live in the now. Cherish every moment with your loved ones. Cherish life itself. But to do that, you have to be willing to commit, and that's something Daryl Dixon has trouble doing. AU ZA. Caryl. MA For mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Now**

_**A/N: Watch me be a terrible person and give up on this story. I hope that this time I don't, it's just school is keeping me quite busy, as I'm really trying to graduate here. I'm trying to get the best grades possible. Anyway, this is a story set in TWD. More of an AU ZA, I'd say. They're still at the prison, there was no destruction, nor banishment. My own take on actual happy times. At least for the beginning. Here's the description.**_

**_You don't know what time you have left, so you have to live in the now. Cherish every moment with your loved ones. Cherish life itself. But to do that, you have to be willing to commit, and that's something Daryl Dixon has trouble doing._**

_**I hope you enjoy! Lots of love!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

The humid Georgia air was heavy on their skin, weighing them down. It seemed like it, anyhow. Her eyes lifted to the sky, using her hand to shield the rays of the sun from her eyes. It was mid day, she guessed. After all, they didn't have the real time anymore. They just had to guess.

Looking back down to the dirt, she sighed. They had found some new seeds to plant, and it was her job to plant them, and tend to the rest of the plants. Everyone else was doing 'more important work'. Or so they must've thought. The new people they've brought in preferred physical labor, like fixing the prison fence, or doing watch. Going on runs. The more exciting stuff. And she, as per usual, was stuck with the domestic chores. It wasn't that it bothered her, she just thought she could have some help. Or get a chance to use her skills out on the road. She'd proved herself already. She was worthy.

But alas, the chores had to be done. And if no one else would step up, she'd get them done. So, with another heavy sigh, she continued digging the little holes in the ground. There were a lot of seeds, and it was taking a toll on her back. If only she could get a massage from Daryl. The thought made her chuckle. She could picture his reaction crystal clear in her mind. Shock, then embarrassment, and his usual 'Stop'.

Speaking of the hunter, she heard a banging at the gate. Her eyes caught his from across the way before she strolled over, opening the gate. She saw a rabbit, and two squirrels hooked on his belt. A smile crossed her face.

"Nice kills, Pookie." She winked, and his brows furrowed. The scoff came next as he stepped through the small space. She pushed the gate closed again, and locked it up.

"The hell you doin' out in the damn heat?" His gruff voice addressed her. A small shrug was all Carol gave him. "They makin' you do the housewife shit?"

"I take offense to that." She started walking with him towards the cell block. "It's not housewife stuff, Daryl. It's the... Domestic chores." She shrugged. There wasn't a big difference in that, necessarily.

"Whatever." Daryl adjusted the strap on his bow, moving it higher up on his shoulder. "Just hurry up. Last thin' any of us need is your ass blacked out from heat stroke, you got it?" His eyes narrowed. She found it sweet, the way he cared for her. Though he'd deny everything if someone brought it up.

"Yes sir." She saluted him. The expression on his face was not impressed, and she laughed. She liked that she could tease him, without him blowing off on her. Had she tried friendly teasing back at the farm, he'd have shot her most likely. But they'd grown so close over that winter, that the teasing was accepted. Well, for the most part. They parted ways, Daryl going inside, and Carol going back to see to the garden.

**~In The Now~**

Carol was in the kitchen, or at least, what they made a kitchen. With what Daryl had caught, it was just enough to feed the current occupants of the prison. Their main group was eleven people, so that right there was a lot of mouths to feed. And with the extra 20 people from Woodbury that they took in, there was a lot. She felt sort of bad for Daryl, having to hunt everyday so they could feed all those people.

In order to make a good enough portion, she had to make a stew of sorts. Meat in it, along with the few vegetables they had. It wouldn't be the greatest, because they didn't have anything to flavor the water, but it was better than an empty stomach.

She felt a presence behind her, and she glanced back behind her shoulder. She caught a pair of hazel eyes, which belonged to a man name John. She offered a small smile. "Good evening, John." She said softly, turning back to the stove.

"Good evening to you, ma'am." He nodded his head, coming up to stand beside her. "What's on the menu for tonight?" He raised a brow, glancing in the pot.

"A wonderfully, likely bland soup with rabbit, squirrel and vegetables which include corn, and tomatoes." Listen the ingredients made her realize how disgusting it actually was. "That doesn't sound appetizing, does it?" She frowned a little.

"Ah, I'm sure if you're cooking it, it's sure to be fine. I won't complain about a hot meal. After being on the road, with nothing but cold cans of beans, I welcome such a meal." The man gave a smile.

"I hope it meets your expectations." Carol chuckled, stirring the pot. "You mind grabbing the bowls? We need to get ready to serve. People will be coming down soon. I like to be prepared for when they do."

"Anything for you." He moved aside, to grab the bowls. He set them down on the little counter next to her.

"Thank you." Carol didn't really need him for anything, but she figured he wasn't going to leave. He seemed to take a liking to her, she'd noticed. And though her feelings drifted towards Daryl, she still liked the feeling. Of possibly being wanted. She came to realize her and Daryl likely would never become a pair. "How was the run today?"

"For once, no close calls." He sounded impressed. "We made it back with a few essentials. And..." He held up his hand, disappearing. She tilted her head, waiting for him to come back. When he reappeared, he granted her a bottle of strawberry shampoo. "Found this. I thought you deserve your own person bottle. Lord knows it'll be gone before its your turn."

Carol was flattered, and she held the bottles in her hands, reading over the label. "Thank you, John. That's really thoughtful." She smiled up at him. She was very pleased, actually. The shampoo she had to use had no smell to it. It barely lathered, either. But this, this was a more fancy brand. It would make her smell nice, and probably give her hair a better look.

"Pretty lady like you deserves it." The comment caused her to blush, and she looked down. He gave her a grin, and then the dinner rush headed in through the door, ready for their meal.

**~In The Now~**

Daryl was sitting by one of the cells. He made it look as though he was doing his own thing. He was hidden from view, but he could see into the kitchen area. His eyes were narrowed as he watched that man, John he thought his name was, make his subtle moves on Carol. He wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him, but boy did it ever. His blood boiled watching him work her. She seemed happy, too, which just made it worse for him.

She appeared to be smiling rather brightly at something he said. A small growl left his lips. And when the man left, he thought it was his chance to sort of swoop in and take her attention for himself. Anything to have the prick stop talking to her. But just as he neared the door, the fucker was back. And with a fancy bottle of shampoo no less.

A gift to her? Not acceptable. The only one to give Carol gifts was him. Though, no one was aware of that rule but himself.

He didn't like the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't able to help it. Seeing some other man taking away her attention, and making her happy, just angered him.

And when he saw her blush, his fists clenched tightly. He felt his unevenly clipped nails digging into the skin of his palm. It stung like hell, but he pushed that away, making room for his anger. And then the dinner crowd started pouring in, moving past him. He slipped in with them, trying to keep his cool. He always got his bowl last, however. It was just what he did. It had become like a routine.

When it was finally his turn, he stepped up, eyeing Carol. The flush was still on her cheeks, and he didn't like it. "S'matter with you?" He said in a gruff tone. Her eyes moved to his.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, taking his bowl and filling it up. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"You get sunburnt? Cause your face is awful red." He took the bowl back from her. Her face only got darker.

"I didn't realize." She placed a hand on her cheek, and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

He grumbled something to himself, and went to sit at the table in the far back. He watched as Carol got her own bowl, and now it was a test. There was no one near him, and there was a spot next to John. He waved her over, and Daryl just looked at her. He wouldn't lie to himself. If she chose to sit elsewhere, he'd be a little hurt. She always sat with him, even when he didn't want her there. She always did.

She waved back to him, and he thought it was over. But she moved towards him. He was relieved when she took her seat across from him. But he didn't let it show, of course.

But he realized now, he'd have to step up his game, in a sense. To keep Carol from gettnig hurt. Because he just had a feeling the man was no good. And he wanted to protect Carol as much as possible.

_**A/N: So! Potential love interest for Carol eh? Smirkyface. But you know a Caryler, can't have her apart from Daryl forever! But the question is, will something actually develope? Will she be torn? Or will she get hurt? What will happen as it progresses?! You'll have to keep reading to find out. ;)**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Now**

_**A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter two! I enjoy reading reviews and I got a few last night as well as some faves and follows and such. Makes me happy that people like my story! He's to the next chapter!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol finally had some time off today. Her chores were done, and it was sort of a nice lazy day. She'd have watch later on, but for now she just sat outside on a chair, reading a book she took from the library. There was a nice breeze on this summer day, so it wasn't death outside like normal. You could actually stay outside and move without drowning in your own sweat.

As she turned the page in her book, there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Daryl. She smiled at him. "Hey Daryl." She said, turning back to the book. "Anything I can do for you?" She didn't look back this time, just kept on reading.

"We's goin' for a run. Was wonderin' if you wanted to come. Rick said there was a store that looked promisin', but he wants to spend time with his kids. So he's sendin' me an' some of the new people." Including John, which pissed him the fuck off. He didn't want to be around the asshole. "And thought it'd be best if we had two experienced people instead of one."

So much for time off, she thought to herself. But it was rare she got to go outside the walls. So why not? "Sure. Just let me get my things from my cell." She quickly marked her page, and stood up. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon as everyone's ready, I guess. I'm gonna get to the truck and I'll be waitin' at the gate for y'all. Best tell 'em to hurry, if you see 'em."

"Will do." She gave a wave, and then hurried inside. Her cell was on the second floor, and she quickly grabbed her gun. She always had her knife on hand. Looking around, she just wanted to make sure nothing was left behind. She packed a few extra rounds in her bag, and then moved off outside.

Just as she was walking out, she ran into John, who also had his pack. He looked down at her and smiled.

"My apologies little lady." He gave her a playful smirk. "Are you joining us on this run?"

"Yeah, Daryl asked me to join." She said softly, shifting the strap on the rifle so it fit better. "I take it you're coming as well?"

"Yes ma'am. Remind to thank Daryl for bringing a pretty lady along. Hopefully you won't be too much of a distraction."

Her reaction made her feel stupid. She hadn't giggled the way she did in a long time. She felt like a damn school girl, and it was ridiculous. She had to pull her act together. "Eyes ahead of you. I'll be sure to walk behind."

They shared a laugh as they neared Daryl. His eyes narrowed, upon seeing the two. He should've known it would happen. That stupid John guy was always all over her. It made him sick. Physically, and a bit mentally if he thought about it. Lately, since that guy started flirting with Carol, he'd never been able to get her out of his mind. He started thinking... What to him seemed like unnatural thoughts. All of them about her. And then he occasionally had the thought of beating the shit out of John, and then throwing him to the walkers. Awful, uncalled for, but it sometimes helped with his rage.

"Alright, get in the vehicle. Carol, front." He stated, and it was not up for debate. He could keep an eye on her if she sat shotgun. He got into the drivers side, but he didn't miss the strange look Carol gave him. But regardless, she obeyed his strong suggestion. Command just sounded too harsh.

Once everyone was in the vehicle, he set off. He gave the map to Carol, so she could tell him which ways to go. Surprisingly, and thankfully, the car was silent aside from her voice. He loved her voice. He could just get lost in it, really. But he couldn't. Not this time. He had to focus on the road so they didn't crash.

They passed a few small herds along the way. Nothing big or anything the four of them couldn't handle. Maybe herds with about a dozen. A lot for one person, but manageable for all of them. And once they finally arrived, he turned to look at them. "Alright. 'Fore we go in, we bang on the doors. Attract any walkers inside to the front so we can get 'em easier. Then we go in, always stick with someone. You hear? Don't wander off on your own or your ass is dead. Now let's go." He wasn't up for bullshit today.

Daryl was the one to bang on the door. They waited, listening, also watching the surroundings for any of the sick creatures. They heard two thumps against the door, but that was it. "Alright. Take it away." He gestured to the new guys. John and some guy named Matt or something. He didn't know. But it wasn't a challenge for them. They took them down with ease. "Inside. You two, stick together. Don't wander too far, and only get what we need." That part he couldn't stress enough. He still remembered Bob almost getting them killed for a fucking bottle of jack. He'd never been more pissed, and he'd gladly go ape shit on one of the others again.

There were nods from everyone, and they split off. Daryl and Carol, and John and Matt. Carol started putting things in her pack, clothes for people who needed them, and new shoes and such. Proper clothing was a necessesity. You couldn't run far in pants too loose or too tight. And if you didn't have the right shoes, well, you were fucked.

It didn't take long to raid the store. Daryl and Carol covered the clothing bit, while the others two got some jars of food and different medications. He was still angry about John being here, but at least nothing had gone wrong. This time anyway.

**~In The Now~**

Finally, it was Carol's turn to use the shower. She'd needed one for quite some time now, and she was dying to try out that new shampoo gifted to her by John. She grabbed a new pair of clothes, and a towel before heading off downstairs. She had her knife with her, just in case. Though the prison was secure, you still never knew.

Carefully setting her belongings on the bench, she began to undress. She cringed a little at the dirt caked on her skin. And a bit of blood, too, from killing walkers. And maybe even her own blood, she didn't know. Sometimes the labor around here caused you to bleed.

As a precaution, she made sure no one was inside before she stepped out behind the wall, with her towel and shampoo. She moved into one of the stalls, hanging the towel on the side. They did have hot water, but they were lucky if it lasted five minutes before it ran cold. So she went quick, enjoying the hot water as it washed the dirt off her skin. The water was brown as it rushed into the drain. "Yuck..." She said quietly to herself.

The water sputtered, and then it was cold. A sigh left her lips, and she took a few moments to adjust to the new temperature. She wet her hair, and then stepped out of the spray. Popping open the bottle of shampoo, Carol took a sniff of the gel. She smiled, letting out a small hum of satisfaction. It was a wonderful scent. She squeezed some of the gel onto her hand, and lathered it up. It felt good to have a good type of shampoo in her hair. It foamed up easily. This was nice, having this luxury at the end of the world. She knew it wouldn't last long, but it was nice for the moment.

Stepping back under the spray, she let the foam run down her back. The smell was almost intoxicating. She had a permanent smile on her face. She'd have to find and thank John again for the gift.

With all the shampoo gone from her hair, she turned off the shower. She didn't want to waste, and spend too much time in the shower. After all, she wasn't the last one to have a shower today. There were still four other people behind her. She unfolded the towel, and wrapped it around her body. The air outside the stall was even colder than it was inside. She shivered, hurrying behind the wall. The faster she dressed, the faster she could be back up where the warm air was.

As the towel dropped, she thought she heard a sound. She turned quickly, looking around. Her eyes saw nothing but concrete and curtains. Not bodies, no feet, nothing. She didn't hear any groans of walkers, either. She blamed it on her imagination, and got dressed.

When she was finished, she stepped out behind the wall, and crashed into a body. She squeaked, dropped her belongings. Her eyes went up, and she saw Michonne.

"You gave me a heart attack." She stated, grabbing her things quickly.

"Me? What about you? The last thing you expect is someone crashing into you, almost knocking you on your ass." Michonne chuckled.

"Sorry." Carol smiled, running a hand through her wet hair. "I guess you're the one next to shower, huh?" The warrior gave a nod. "I'll get out of your way then. I hope you get some hot water. Mine only lasted five minutes, if that." She sighed, and then gave a wave as she hurried out of the shower room.

Upon entering the cell block, she saw John waiting by her cell. She smiled, gently tapping his shoulder. "Were you looking for me?" He turned around quickly.

"Yeah, I was actually." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if maybe you weren't doing anything tonight, you could show me around the library. I've loved books since I was a little boy."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I'm-"

"She's on watch with me tonight." Daryl stated from behind the two of them. Carol looked over Johns shoulder.

"What? No I'm not... I didn't have anything planned..." She looked confused at him.

"Not no more. We're takin' watch, cause one of the others came down with somethin'. Need someone reliable." He came closer to her, a permanent frown set on his face. "So we're gonna get goin' right away."

"Oh.. Uhm... Well, sorry John. I guess I have to go... Maybe some other time." The way she put her hand on the mans arm had Daryl fuming. When they parted ways, he quickly started walking, expecting Carol to follow.

She had to jog to catch up to him, and when she did, she put her hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you running away for? Goodness, the place is secure enough, nothing big is going to happen if we don't get out there right now. Besides, Glenn is still up there isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's been there long enough and its our turn." He grumbled, heading to the tower.

Carol didn't know what was up with him. He was acting so strange. So... Aggressive. That wasn't her Daryl, not the one she knew and loved. The one she loved had such a kind heart to her, and was always calm. Only when his family was in danger did he act out. But no one was in danger, they were all safe, he had no reason to act in such way.

She frowned at the way he stomped up the steps. She followed him anyway, and they relieved Glenn of his watch shift. She just hoped that tonight, Daryl would loosen up a bit. And go back to being her Daryl.

_**A/N: I didn't really know where to end it, so I just kind of ended it here. Every part of me is aching and tired, because phys ed is a terrible class to do, especially in senior year. Because there are boys in class as well. And they go hard at it which means the girls have to as well. And its hell. So if things are a little slow for the next while, its because weight training and body work outs.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Now**

_**A/N: Sorry for such a delay friends! I kinda got side tracked with life. But heres another chapter, later than promised and I apologize for that!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl was getting damn tired of John moving in on Carol. He acted overly sweet, and he just didn't trust the guy. Something was up with him, and he'd get to the bottom of it. He knew damn well he would. He wanted to save Carol from anymore hurt. She'd had enough bullshit thrown at her, she didn't need anything else to hurt her and weigh her down.

But he just had to figure out how he'd catch John in whatever act it was that he had going on. He never seemed to be doing anything wrong. The literal worst thing he saw was smoking, and hell, he did that himself. Daryl had done worse than just smoke, actually. He'd gotten drunk as hell, did drugs once or twice. Had been in jail. Right now he was looking to be the worse candidate.

It didn't set well with him. John seemed so nice, caring, loving and all that romantic shit. But Daryl, he was just... Daryl. Distant, stayed far away from affection as he could. He was the worst in romance. He just didn't seem like a good enough guy for her.

But god damn it he was better than John. They didn't even know his last name. He was just John, the asshole. Daryl smirked a little to himself. That was a good last name for the guy, asshole.

Now he had some choices to make. Did he go to Carol and attempt to confess his feelings? Hell no. But maybe, he could spend more time with her, get it so they worked together constantly. And make sure she was never alone with the prick of the century. It could work. And maybe she would realize that he did, well, like her. Maybe love her. But he wasn't experienced in that field, he had no idea how to tell if he loved her or not. Maybe in time he'd be able to figure it out. For now though, he knew for sure he liked her as more than a friend.

It was just trying to tell her about it, that was the challenge.

**~In The Now~**

Carol needed to get away from the people of the prison. Everyone was swarming her today, coming to her with different problems. Mostly about patches they needed in their clothes. She could only do so much for everyone before she snapped. So to avoid that, she disappeared to the peaceful place she liked to call her own. The library. Books everywhere for her to read. Quiet. Actual comfy chairs. It was just a nice place to get away. Sometimes she'd come down here to take a nap. But today she didn't feel like doing that.

She figured she'd be alone, but she heard footsteps in the library. She assumed it was Daryl, because he was the only one who would come visit her, but she was surprised to see John round the corner. Part of her was happy to see him, but the other part just wanted to be alone.

"You seem to know your way around the prison now, don't you?" Carol commented. He gave a chuckle, and a nod of his head. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you, necessarily. I was just thinking maybe now could be that nice little tour of the library?" He suggested. "I found something you might enjoy." He pulled out an old cassette tape.

"Where did you find that?" Carol asked, standing and taking it from him. Old music, definitely, but music was better than the silence that filled the place. Usually, a library that was quiet was great, but in this day and age, it was eerie, almost scary.

"Found it laying around in a store. Thought it'd be nice to listen to." He then pulled out a portable tape player. "Also found this." A big grin spread across his face. "I came prepared Carol, trust me."

Carol returned the grin, before looking down at her feet. "I suppose I can show you around. Not much to see but, you'll get a feel for where the different books are." She waved her hand. "Come on."

She showed him the different genres, the romance, the sci-fi, the horror. All of it. She even told him some of her favorites. It was actually quite a nice pass time, and the faint sound of music made her feel happy. It created a better atmosphere.

"So that's everything, huh?" John asked when they finally made it back to where they started. "A shame, would like to stay with you a little longer. Maybe we could talk?" He suggested.

"Oh, well, sure." Carol smiled, sitting back down in her chair. "If you wanna talk, we can. But talk about what?"

He took a seat beside her. "Why don't we get to know each other a little better? I'd love to know about your past. What you were like. And I'd be willing to share my past experiences with you as well."

Carol frowned a bit. She didn't necessarily want to discuss her past. It wasn't filled with fond memories. Not much of her life was. "I don't know... I don't really want to talk about back then..."

John gave her a small nod. He wouldn't push her. "Then maybe... Just talk about what we like? Get to know the basics."

"Well... I suppose there is no harm in that." Carol crossed one leg over the other. "Since you brought it up, why don't you go first?"

"Depends what you want to know about me. You know my name, I'm roughly fourty five. Can't remember anymore." He chuckled. "I was visiting a small town here in Georgia when the shit hit. Now I'm here with you all. And I'm awfully glad you all took me in." John smiled at her, reaching over to take her hand. "That means a lot to a fellow like me. You didn't know me, yet you brought me in and allowed me to become part of your family. You, you allowed me to be your friend. And I couldn't be happier about that. You're a very special woman, Carol. Very special."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she looked away. She suddenly felt very hot, under the stare of John. She wouldn't deny the man had very good looks, and was very kind. If she was correct in her readings, he was interested in her. Really interested. It felt nice to have someone want her like he did. She set her gaze back upon his, and she smiled.

"I'm not that great... But thank you." She said softly, not making a move to pull her hand away from him. She didn't know what it was inside her, but she wanted to be closer to him, wanted to feel, well, wanted. And after so many years of loneliness, could she really be at fault for wanting a pair of arms to hold her, possibly someone to love her?

"You really are Carol." John patted her hand. "And it would be my greatest honor if you let me show you what a real man is like, and what a good relationship is like. If you would allow for us to take a step in that direction."

Her heart told her no, to not do it. Her heart wanted her to wait for the one she knew she loved. But her mind said to go for it, to experience real love. There was a battle going on inside her, and instead of following her heart, she chose to follow her mind.

"I would love that." She whispered. And that sealed the deal.

He stood up, and helped her stand as well. She was surprised, but welcomed his arms around her. Gently, she placed her hand on his cheek. She shut out the screaming of her heart, and she just let herself feel wanted and desired.

John was a good man, didn't move his hand any lower than she wanted. And he didn't try to push any further. That was another point for him, that he was good in her books, and good material. And when his lips descended upon hers, she didn't fight it, she welcomed it too.

**~In The Now~**

Heartbreak was the only word to describe the pain in his chest at what he saw in the library. He'd gone off to find Carol, to try and get as close as he could with her, and maybe be able to figure out his true feelings and confess them. But when he opened that door, he saw them standing there, in that tight embrace and the soft and gentle kisses. It destroyed him.

He turned quick, running from the room. Anger pumped through his veins, and he wanted to strangle the man alive for putting his hands on his woman.

But wait.

Carol wasn't his woman. That was the problem. Carol didn't belong to anyone. Didn't belong to him. Apparently, she belonged to John now. The man Daryl hated since the day he got here. And now he had a reason why.

A growl escaped his lips, and he stormed into one of the cells. Pouting was what he was doing right then, but he wouldn't admit that to himself. But yes, he was pouting like a big baby. But he was allowed to, wasn't he? After all, that stupid asshole swooped in and stole Carol away from him. He didn't deserve to be living. John deserved to be dead. Just for that simple action. Taking Carol away was punishable by death in Daryl's mind. And if Rick and the others weren't around, hell, he'd probably act upon it.

But what would that do to Carol? If she... Liked that man, and he killed him, she'd never forgive him. And he couldn't have that. He'd rather Carol a friend, than no Carol at all. However, it was going to be hard. Seeing Carol and John together, being all... That. It would kill him inside. He didn't know how much he'd be able to stand before he went insane.

Perhaps... Perhaps he should try to find something wrong with the man? Try to find a reason to get rid of the prick. Yes, that might work. Because something wasn't right with him. He wasn't good enough for Carol. And the last thing Daryl needed was for her to get hurt.

So a little spying might be in order. Snooping around. He was good at that. Good at finding things out. He smirked a little bit.

Time to put his new plan into action, and get his woman back.

_**A/N: This is a shorter chapter because I kind of was busy and just really wanted to push it out so y'all didn't think I gave up on it. Sorry!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**In The Now**

_**A/N: School and life has been killer! I've started baby sitting as well. So I'm not on here a whole lot anymore because my niece takes up a lot of time. I've been gone for too long I realize and I'm sorry for that. But believe me, after graduation, I'll be free as a bird.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl was starting to drive himself absolutely mad with this quest of his. So far, the man seemed like a perfect model. Something he never could be. And it was destroying him. The man never left Carol's side. Was always there with her, helping out with everyone else too. There was just nothing wrong with him.

If Merle were here, he'd be telling him to dig a whole hell of a lot deeper. You have to fight for whats yours. He was stupid enough not to claim what was his from the start. And now he'd lost his chance. So he had to man up and fight. Fight for Carol.

So he started being closer to John, going on runs with him, doing what he could to stick near and perhaps dig up a little dirt. He didn't want to hurt Carol, but if something did happen to be wrong, he couldn't go on letting her see this man. He had to get her out of that situation. God forbid he become another Ed. Though, Carol could handle that. It made him proud. She could kick serious ass, and she would if need be.

He was walking across the courtyard, when he spotted Carol and... Him. Hell, he didn't even want to think his name let alone say it. He sensed she was... Distressed. At least, the way she was pushing at him. His fists balled up, and he was ready to attack. But John backed off from her. There was an annoyed expression on his face, but he obliged, and he left. Daryl decided to investigate. After all, Carol was still his friend, and his family.

"Hey... What was that about?" He asked, gesturing to a quick moving John. "You alright? Saw you pushin' at him, he tryin' to hurt you?" He growled out.

"No, no it's not that." Carol put on her smile, reassuring him. "He didn't try to hurt me, don't worry." She patted Daryl's arm. "Just something that comes with apocalypse relationships I suppose." She gave a small shrug.

He didn't want to hear about her relationship with the prick, but if she needed comforting he'd like to give it to her. "Y'wanna talk about it?"

Carol gave a shrug of her shoulders. "It's not really important."

"Didn't look that way to me. Wouldn't just push him away for nothin'." He sat down on one of the picnic benches they had outside, and gestured for her to sit as well. "Can tell me. Won't judge."

When she sat, her knee touched his. They couldn't be close like normal. She didn't do her little touches anymore. Didn't tease him either. And he missed it a lot. So he tried to cherish this small amount of contact. "I know you won't judge me, Daryl." She smiled. "I just don't want to... Well, embarrass you, I suppose. Or get you angry. Because it's nothing."

"Would you just tell me already?" He asked, raising a brow. "Rather not wait for winter before you do."

She gave a small chuckle, and nodded. "Alright. He's been pressuring me, I guess you could say. It's only been a week, and he wants to, well, go under the sheets for lack of a better word..." She'd rather not go outright and say it. This was probably already awkward enough. "And I don't want to, because it's only been a week and I still don't know him that well."

Daryl growled in his throat. The fucker was one of those types, huh? That should be reason enough for her to leave, but she was too kind hearted for that. "Shouldn't be doin' that. Ain't right. You should move on, get away from him." He nodded his head. He said it a little quickly, too, and she seemed to catch on to that.

Her brow raised, and a small smirk formed on her face. "Daryl Dixon, are you jealous?"

"Course not. Crazy woman." Daryl stated, shaking his head. Yes, he was. The fact that she was right had his face flushing, and he quickly hid behind his hair. "Just shouldn't be with someone if they're tryin' to force you."

"I can handle it. But thank you for your concern, Daryl." She smiled, patting his shoulder before standing up. "I guess I better get going, I have to get all the laundry done after all."

Daryl just gave her a nod, but stayed sitting. This was a bit of an interesting new angle. So John was rather desperate for it. He didn't want to have such a thing happen, but he was starting to wonder if he'd look for it elsewhere. Cheat on Carol. He would probably kill the son of a bitch as soon as he caught him, if he ever did. And he wouldn't feel any regret for it either.

**~In The Now~**

Carol didn't show that she was uncomfortable, but really she was. Every advance John tried to make on her just scared her in a way. She was strong enough to get him to back off, but he kept trying at different times. She just didn't want to go that far yet. She wouldn't share that with just anyone. After all, her experience with Ed wasn't that great, and she vowed she would never share such an act with someone she wasn't totally, one hundred and ten percent in love with. She wasn't even in love with John. She just, liked him a little bit. It was like high school dating, almost. If you had to compare it with something.

She liked John, but she didn't love him. She wouldn't do anything past kissing with him. She hadn't allowed him to touch her at all. And whenever he dared she'd push him away, tell him to leave. And she sensed his frustrations. She knew how badly he wanted it.

And she knew what he was doing behind her back.

Daryl offered to try and help her many times since their talk, but she didn't allow him to. Said she could handle it. She pretended she didn't know of his nightly flings with the young brunette from Woodbury. She pretended that everything was okay. Even though inside, it still hurt.

She already got off feeling that she wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth a mans attention, and now this. This pretty much confirmed her beliefs. He still would kiss her and hold her, tell her all this stuff. But she knew it wasn't true. That those feelings were not factual, because if they were, he wouldn't be off every night with that girl.

She let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat in the library. It was always so quiet in here. And she liked to get away. Especially now. She would sit down in the library for hours, just thinking to herself, trying to forget the world they lived in, even for a little bit.

When she heard the door open, she didn't know who it was. Whether it was John, maybe Rick. But it surprised her when she saw that it was Daryl. He looked... Guilty.

"Gotta talk." He murmured, sitting down next to her on the couch. "S'bout John."

Carol already had the feeling she knew what he was referring to. But just the fact that someone else had seen it, made it feel more real. Made it hurt more.

"Saw him... With someone else..." He looked at her apologetically, as if it was all his fault. "M'sorry..."

She let out a laugh. You could hear the sadness, the heart break, the damage it caused to have verbal confirmation that her suspicions were correct. "I knew that already, Daryl." She said quietly.

Well, to know that she had already realized just hurt him more, but also angered him. "Then why are you still with him? Kick him to the curb. Kill him or somethin'. Hell, I'll do it for you."

She shook her head slowly. "No. There wouldn't be a point to it. Its alright." She said softly, leaning back against the couch, looking up at the concrete ceiling. "I'll figure it out myself."

Daryl stood up, looking down at her with furrowed brows. "Snap out of it. Y'can't go on lettin' him do that. Ain't right. Ain't somethin' you would do! You gotta go up there, pull that fuckin' curtain back and kick him right in the fuckin' balls. That's what my girl would do. That's what you should do."

Her misty blue eyes met his stone cold gaze. She heard the words, 'my girl'. She just wondered in what context that was meant. Still, it was nice to hear those words from him. And it was if it kickstarted something inside her.

He was right.

She was sitting around here moping, like her heart was broken when she barely knew the guy. She was broken over the idea of being undesired, but what did that matter? She shouldn't allow herself to be walked over like this. She was Carol Peletier, a different woman from the weak, battered housewife. She wasn't a mouse anymore, she was a lioness. She could kill for her family.

So why did she let this stand? She stood up, looked him in the eyes. "You're right."

And with that, she marched down that hallway, with Daryl in tow. It was time to unleash her inner beast upon the man who dare cheat on Carol Peletier.

_**A/N: Shorter, a little all over the place, but as I was writing this I realized I have to get other stuff done for my drama class, so I didn't want to go another long while without putting something up.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
